1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device used in an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer and a cellular phone.
2. Related Art
As display devices of electronic apparatuses such as a personal computer and a cellular phone, electro-optical devices, for example liquid crystal devices have been used. The liquid crystal device includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystals are sealed between two substrates and a liquid crystal panel heater which warms the liquid crystal panel in order to improve response time of the liquid crystals, which is poor at a lower temperature. The liquid crystal panel heater includes a transparent conductive film disposed on the substrate of the liquid crystal panel and a pair of electrodes formed on the transparent conductive film. The pair of electrodes is for applying a voltage to the transparent conductive film and is arranged in a band form.
JP-A-2001-242439 discloses a technique in which the electrodes of the liquid crystal panel heater are provided with a plurality of openings for preventing the substrate of the liquid crystal panel from being bent.
However, according to the above-mentioned technique, because the electrodes are stripped off, the electrodes are likely eroded and thus the reliability of electrical connection between the transparent conductive film and the electrodes is degraded.